Sibling Conduct
by SerineCeline
Summary: As it so happens, Bethany has a thing for her older brother, and as if happens, her older brother has a thing for her. They explore these things...Yeah...Just read it. Incest, Hawkecest, naughty language, and other things that there should be an MA rating for...Yes, that was a dig at you, FF.


_A/N: Hai gaiz =) This has been forever in the works…Never thought I'd be gutsy enough to write something of this nature, but here we are. Might as well try and write a bit of everything after all…_

_**To all who have sent me requests (and haven't resent), my inbox is playing up big time and all my messages have disappeared; so could you please resend with the subject as 'Request'? **Other than that, enjoy. (Or attempt to, with such a risky subject)_

"Hey! Beth!" A rich, sultry voice sang out across the open air, catching in the light breeze and travelling much further than it would anywhere but where they were right now…The open ocean. "Bethany!"

A quiet grumble replied; Bethany Hawke had a rather bad case of sea sickness it seemed. Her head hung over the edge of the ship as she occasionally heaved and wretched, somehow managing to keep everything down though.

"Come on Bethany! Come up here with me, the view is magnificent!" The voice rang out again, somewhere far above the incapacitated mage. The owner could have been in the clouds for all Bethany knew.

Bethany turned from the water, her complexion pale as she looked toward the crows nest. "Just leave me to my sea sickness, 'Bela." She attempted to laugh, but had to quickly throw her head over the water and empty the contents of her stomach.

"Tch, mages." Isabela grinned, spinning in circles a few times, her arms stretched out to the heavens. She loved having a ship again; there was nothing like it…The baking heat of the northern sun; the warm air and light gusts of wind that cooled you down at _just _the right time. She hung her head over the edge of the crow's nest and shouted down to the retching Bethany. "This is a calm ocean! You should try being out in a storm!"

"Don't tell me!" The mage managed between heaves. "It's the _best_ feeling in the world?"

Isabela chuckled and took a quick glance around the rest of her ship; her on-and-off lover, Champion of Kirkwall and Bethany's brother, Garrett Hawke was stood at the helm, watching his sister's and Isabela's conversation closely, his eyes darting from one to the other. His eyes met with Isabela's for a moment, and he grinned at his poor sisters misfortune, shaking his head.

Merrill stood beside Hawke, talking his ear off as per usual; but the man seemed more content to listen to Isabela's and Bethany's conversation.

It was funny how quickly the elf had adapted to sea life. Apart from crossing Kirkwall's small and calm bay to reach the Gallows, she had never touched a boat in her life. And here she was, enjoying the sea as much as any sailor would. She said that the air reminded her of home, of the Dalish camps, as opposed to the clammy, smoky, 'oppressed' air of the city. But she was right, the ocean air was the purest of them all; when sea sickness didn't bother people they claimed that they felt better than ever.

"Merrill, Kitten!" Isabela's voice shouted down from the crows nest. "Why don't you join me up here? The view is amazing!"

The young elf smiled and nodded. "I'll speak to you later, Hawke."

"You look a little worse for the wear, sister." Garrett shouted across to his sister.

Bethany blushed vividly and shook her head. "I'm fine!" She felt his eyes on her back as she fled into the rooms beneath the raised helm…

XoX

Bethany was back on the deck as the sun was setting; Isabela was at the helm of the ship, while her brother was in the centre, practising his moves with his sword. His muscles rippled as he swung the sword in intricate patterns as long beads of sweat dripped down his naked torso. It sure was a strange thing to think, but Bethany often found herself becoming aroused as she watched her brother fight. Tearing into his opponents with what seemed like reckless abandon; the way his muscles shifted and tensed as he threw his great sword about as if it weighed nothing…Maker, just thinking about it caused her smalls to dampen. She looked back up to find her brother staring at her from across the deck, a forlorn and familiar look on his face. He blushed the second their eyes connected, and he went back to his sword practise.

There had been something then…Something Bethany thought was long lost, something she didn't know whether she wanted or not…She sighed loudly and stood, pacing the ship restlessly for a while; before deciding that sleep would probably be the best bet. With one last look at her brother, she disappeared down into the hull again.

XoX

Garrett cracked an eye open as his door slowly creaked open, his hand reached for the blade that he kept never out of arms reach, but he relaxed when he saw who it was. "Bethany?" He sat up in his bed, the blankets pilling just under his toned stomach. His sister's eyes fell across the scars crisscrossing nearly his whole torso, each one telling a different story of life a death…Stories that she had mostly missed. "Sister?" He asked again, his tone one of worry. The figure approached, her face finally shown in the candlelight.

"Brother." It said.

"What're you doing here, Bethany?"

"I just wanted to see you." She replied, moving ever closer to the bed.

"Bethany? Is…Is something the matter?" Garrett reached for his sword again, but his sister held her hand out to stop him.

"I…" Her blush was obvious, even in the dim candlelight of the room. Another step toward the foot of his bed.

"Stop acting weird! What do you want?" Hawke growled, he didn't have time for games.

"You."

"You—What?"

The young woman pulled at the ties of her gown, letting it slide down her otherwise naked body, and pool at her feet.

Now this is where Garrett had to act shocked, but secretly he was thanking the Maker. He had had an eye on his sister for a while now; it had been years in fact. Ever since he had returned home during the blight and seen what a stunning young woman she had grown into. He knew that Bethany had always wanted him too, but both of their morals kept them from it. "Bethany, we can't." He said, trying to sound as though he was right, but he couldn't believe himself.

"Don't you want to go back to how we were? Before you left for the army?" She moved closer to him, finally reaching the foot of the bed; her brother's gaze hungrily taking in her womanly form.

"That was wrong, Bethany…You were fourteen…I was nineteen, we're siblings…We shouldn't." He stared on in wonder at her near perfect form; it had been twelve years since he had last seen her like this, but she had been little more than a girl then, afraid of her own powers…But now? Now she was a beautiful, strong woman, embracing her own Maker given powers.

"But it felt so right." She countered.

Hawke couldn't argue with her there, he had been his little sisters first, taking the poor things virginity when she was all but fourteen, but he had always loved her…More than siblings should love one another. He stared at her more than ample bust for a long while, how beautiful those tits were, fit for a King! Round, soft and not a hit of sag, how he wanted to burry his cock between them and use them for his own pleasure. Everything about his sisters body screamed sex. Her pretty face, those full lips…So good for sucking cock. Her magnificent chest and lithe waist. The swell of her hips and what lay between her thick thighs; her pubic hair trimmed and well kept, recently done if he was right…And the slit beneath them…Garrett sat up further, trying his best to cover his now throbbing erection. How he wanted to destroy her cunny, how he wanted to take her from behind like a Mabari bitch, how he wanted to fuck her tight arse…And how he didn't want to do it gently. He wanted to empty himself into her, making his sister his, forever. "I…I…We…" How foolish he looked right now; the Champion of Kirkwall indeed.

"You were my first." Bethany said, placing her hands on the edge of the bed and leaning closer to him. "I will always love you as though you were." A knee followed, and now she crawled toward him, her eyes lingering on the huge bulge hidden beneath the covers. "I know you want it too. I have seen how your gaze lingers."

"You're…" Garrett stared down to his almost painful erection. He was as hard as stone over his little sister…And he didn't give a single damn. "You're right." He gulped, his dark eyes locking with his now smiling sister's shockingly similar brown orbs. "I want you…I—I _need_ you."

Bethany opened her mouth to speak as a particularly nasty wave crashed against the hull of the ship, sending her careening to the edge of the bed. She would have ended on the floor if not for one of her brother's strong hands grabbing her around the upper arm and pulling her back toward him. "Hah!" The mage panted, "That was a close one…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell upon his now revealed manhood. It was larger than last time she had seen it, but the familiar sight sent her mind back to when they were younger_. _

XoX

_She had seen it plenty of times before their teens, but that was innocent; it was inevitable when living in a small house. But then one day, a few weeks away from her fifteenth; she was taking a cold bath in the wooden tub centre to the small bathroom when Garrett had unexpectedly come bursting through the door. His eyes instantly fell to his naked sister half laying, half sitting in the wooden tub. He stared at her developing bust for a long while, before quickly fleeing the room, trying best he could to cover his shame. That night he had visited her room, she had been staring at the straw ceiling for what seemed to be hours, listening to the light breathing of her twin brother, Carver, not four feet away in a separate bed. She had jumped when the door creaked open ever so slightly, her mother or father usually checked on them, but they had done so already. The door opened fully to show the silhouette of her brother. She had opened her mouth to speak, but he had placed a finger to his lips, silencing her, nodding to the sleeping Carver._

_I want to show you something. Garrett had mouthed, approaching her bed. And then in one moment he had tore the blankets from the bed and discarding them on the floor. Her eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and fear as he tore at her bed clothes, managing to expose her chest to his hungry mouth. She squirmed beneath his weight as he pulled the hem of her night dress up past her nethers. The next bit had been rather unpleasant, she remembered. Garrett had fished his cock out of his pants, and with nothing more than a bit of spit, pushed it between her labia, breaking through her hymen and plunging into her virgin tunnel. She had cried out but Garrett's hand silenced her as he buried himself in warmth. Carver had stirred for a moment, and Bethany prayed to the Maker that he wouldn't awaken. For all intents and purposes, Garrett knew what he was doing was wrong, and that he more than likely wouldn't be able to get away with it, but he needed this._

_Bethany wanted him in return, she would've just preferred it to be more gentle…After seeing that look on his face when he stumbled in on her in the bath, something had stirred within her, and her brother had seemed almost as shocked as she was when her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her. Garrett had moved his hand from her mouth when he realised the pain in her eyes had changed to lust and wanting. The whole ordeal was rather painful, he stretched her tight canal with every thrust, grunting quietly to himself as he fucked his younger sister. And then it was over, almost before it had even begun. He pushed faster, burying his face in her bust as he spilled his warm seed into her previously virgin cunt. It was rather awkward, the next few minutes; they just stared at each other, Garrett still atop Bethany, his weight almost crushing the poor girl._

"_Can you…Come again, tomorrow night?" She had said, her voice little more than an emotion filled whisper._

_He nodded, moving away before taking one last look at her thoroughly fucked cunt, he gazed at the thick, white substance oozing from between the lips, before leaving._

_They had done this for near on three months, the whole summer of 9:23 had consisted of wild trysts of incest, the little time Bethany got away from training with their father, they spent exploring their teenage sexuality. The hours they spent exploring every nook and cranny of each others bodies hadn't been lost on either of them. Garrett had used certain techniques he had learned with his sister, with other women, to variable successes; and Bethany…Well, Bethany had remembered. Garrett had been sensible enough not to finish inside of the girl again, she able to bear child at that age after all, and that wouldn't be good for either of them. _

_Garrett had joined the army at the end of that summer, how he had made their parents proud; and how he had made Carver all the more determined to follow in his footsteps. They had spent one final night together, passionately making love into the early hours of the morning; before he gathered up his belongings and left, just like that. The few times he did come home, both of them had grown up; they avoided each others gazes at the dinner table, and awkwardly spoke together when they were alone. The next time he returned home was a different tale altogether…The Blight had begun._

XoX

"Bethany?"

Bethany shook her head, snapping back to reality, smiling at her brother with almost a look of longing. "I've missed you." She said. "I…I know I was a bitch, I blamed you for everything…"

"Shhh…" Garrett silenced her, planting a chaste kiss against her lips.

"B—Brother?" Bethany smiled, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Sister?"

"I love you."

"I know…" Hawke inched closer to his sister, their lips only a fraction apart. "I know."

"Will you…Make love to me?" She mumbled, her voice full of emotion.

He smiled now, their eyes locking; showing nothing but happiness laced with a healthy dose of lust. "There's nothing I would rather do."

Bethany moved in for the kiss this time, her lips crashing against her brothers as her feminine hands wrapped around his towering cock. Her hands slowly began pumping her at her brother's member, pulling the foreskin as far back as it would go, before lifting it back up; gathering drips of pre-cum along the way. None of them had opened their mouths yet to allow the others tongue entry, they were each trying to win this battle. Bethany moaned as one of her brother's hands squeezed at her tits, causing the flesh to bulge between his fingers. She gasped and groaned as he squeezed the fatty globes of flesh, he had always known how to make her writhe under his touch, and now was no different.

Garrett pressed the advantage, pushing his tongue into his sister's mouth as he fondled her breasts. He pinched at her perky nipples, causing her to squeal into his kiss. The Champion groaned throatily as one of his sister's hands began lightly massaging the pair of orbs beneath his cock, the other hand still vigorously pumping at his shaft. "Ngh, Bethany…" Garrett pulled away from the kiss and cupped his sister's face in his hands. "I want to taste you."

Bethany blushed beet red, her hands idling on her brother's manhood as he stared lovingly at her. "I…You want to…taste me." She repeated, biting her lip, avoiding gaze. "But you said…"

"I don't care what I said." Garrett chuckled. "That was more than ten years ago, I cared more for my own pleasure; I've changed…I want to taste you." He took his sister by the shoulders and moved her across the bed, laying her down against the pillows and spreading her legs. "Just relax." He said, pulling her thighs further apart, revealing the puffy lips between them. "You'll love it." His face inched closer to her sex, one hand on her thigh, the other on her firm stomach. Garrett's tongue took an experimental flick out at his sister's exposed clit.

Bethany gasped at the sudden jolt of cheeky pleasure rolling through her body, giggling as her brother looked at her from between her legs, one eyebrow raised.

Garrett shook his head in amusement, and moved back down between her thighs; where he began licking at the bud of nerves in earnest.

"Oh Maker…" Bethany mewled, writhing gently under his skilled tongue. "Mmmm…"

Hawke grinned to himself as he continued lapping at her nethers; he brought the hand from her thigh to help stimulate her; two fingers pushing through her labia and into her soaking silken walls.

"Ohhhhh..."

Garrett readjusted his fingers, pushing up to the second knuckle before curling upwards and finding his sisters erogenous spot.

The mage shuddered and squealed as her brothers skilled fingers and tongue worked in unison, almost causing her to peak instantly; that would be too quick though, she wanted to hold out a little longer at least, so she grit her teeth and somehow managed to force the orgasm back down, her thighs quivering as she teetered on the brink. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, fuuuuuuckkk!" She screeched; earning a chuckle from her brother at her uncharacteristic outbreak.

"Something the matter, sister?" He asked between long licks of his tongue, slowing his pace as to prolong Bethany's torture.

"Hah!" She managed; "Just…Just let me come, I _need _you inside me!"

"Hmm." Garrett grinned, his tongue flitting out at Bethany's clit at an alarming rate, causing the woman to groan and writhe as her nerves exploded in a powerful orgasm.

She cried and gasped as the climax roared through her body, losing herself in the pleasure that was her brother; she didn't care if anybody else heard them. She had come, hard…and that's all that occupied her mind at this moment. After what seemed like an eternity of riding the waves of pleasure, she finally came down from her orgasmic bliss, shyly closing her still spasming legs to her brother.

"Th—Thank you." Bethany said, blushing a dark red.

"And now…." Garrett crawled up the bed until he loomed over her, planting a series of kisses from her bust, across her collar bone, up her neck and to her mouth. "I'm going…" He placed his lips against her, pulling away when her mouth opened, laughing at the frustrated noise coming from her throat. "To…" Garrett's mouth trailed down across her face, pushing hair away from her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. "Fuck you." He hissed, so quiet that Bethany only just heard it, even as he said it into her ear.

She felt his shaft against her, before it slid inside of her, filling and stretching her tight tunnel. "Oh! Maker!" She cried, her arms wrapping around her brothers muscular back.

Garrett grunted as he pulled his hips back, slamming his length into her sopping core. This was brilliant, he had fucked Isabela not two days past in this exact spot (although it was her atop him, not him atop her), but that was just sex, this was so different. It felt so much more…

Bethany gasped as Garrett pulled out of her, before flipping her over and pulling her up on to all fours, and pushing back through her folds from behind. She moaned like a cheap whore as he pushed deeper into her. "How-I've—Missed-This!" She cried, the slapping sounds of his hips against her ass filled the room.

"Hnn." Hawke half laughed half groaned, taking his sisters hair and pulling her head back. "Do you love it? Being taken like a bitch?"

"I do…" Bethany murmured between her moans. She felt as though she was close already. It had been so long since she had been fucked properly…Her fingers had been her closest companions for years. Her pussy clamped down on her brothers shaft as she climaxed unexpectedly and she collapsed down into the bed, spasming and writhing with Hawke's weight bearing down on her.

"Hah!" He laughed, continuing his strong pace through her orgasm. "Already." His hands moved onto the bed either side of her, and he began slamming his hips against her at a furious pace, his cock jack hammering into her depths with enough force to shake the bed.

Bethany's fingers curled in the bed sheets as she lay helpless beneath her brothers onslaught, her mouth open permanently in pleasure. He had always been talented, but he seemed to have picked up some skill in the years. "How—many—women—have—you—took—to-bed?"

"I don't know…" Garrett stopped, taking in his breath and wiping his arm across his forehead. "A few hundred…"

"A few hundred!" Bethany gasped as his hips began slapping against her again, his marvellous cock filling her to the brink.

"What about you?"

"…One." She blushed so wildly she was sure he would see it across her back somehow.

He hardly noticed, but just continued his movements, grunting and groaning quietly between his words. "Who was the lucky man?"

"A templar."

"A templar!" Garrett stopped again, but this time he seemed angry. "You were willing, right?"

"Of course, of course! I pretended he was you." She pulled herself from his grip, and turned onto her back again, facing him, he was smiling "When everyone was asleep in the dormitories in the circle I touched myself, thinking of you." She spread her legs wide and welcomed her brother into her again.

"Oh Bethany," He cupped her chin, before drawing her in for a kiss. "How I missed you."

So here they were, once again engaging in full on incest, slaves to their passion. What would their mother and father say to this? What would Carver say? What would anyone say? They would say that it wasn't right, but at this moment, it felt right.

Garrett's mouth was on her neck next, his teeth nipped and bit as his hips continued their perfect rhythm, he trailed down to her collarbone, leaving a long strand of spittle; before moving back up to capture her mouth, time and time again. He could never get bored of kissing his sister, and all the while his cock slammed into her, his mouth was on hers. "I'm going to come." He muttered, ceasing the kissing for a moment.

"Me too." Bethany managed, panting for breath as she neared orgasm. "Inside me." She added, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly apart. And then she came. Her hands grasped at his elbows and she threw her head back, her long tresses of chocolate hair flowing out across the white covers. Her mouth opened and she cried out silently, her body involuntarily grinding up against his as she came against his thick manhood. Her right hand found his back and her nails dug deep as her pelvic muscles spasmed in ecstasy.

Garrett grunted and buried his face in the crook of his sisters neck as he exploded into her, his hips slowly pushing into her.

Bethany shuddered as she felt her brother's cock twitch inside her tight cunny, pulsing as thick ropes of his warm seed spilled into her pussy, seeping deep into her womb as she writhed beneath his weight.

He grunted a few last times, kissing Bethany again as he slowed his thrusts, before collapsing atop her, feeling happy and warm in her embrace.

He eventually softened inside her, and he leaned across Bethany's naked form, opening the draw of his end table and pulling a bottle from it.

"Wine?" He asked, finally pulling out of her tight sheathe and handing the bottle to his sister with one eyebrow raised.

"Mmmm." Taking a long swig from the bottle Bethany sighed and sat back. "I'm sure the seas will be easier with a belly full of wine."

Garrett grinned, running a large hand across his sister's flat stomach. "That's not all you're going to have in your belly." He moved down to get a look at her thoroughly fucked pussy. He took two fingers and spread the puffy red lips, grinning when he saw the pearly cum packed deep inside her.

"Garrett!" Bethany gasped as she realised what he meant and tried to swat his hand away.

The Champion laughed and caught Bethany's hands in one of his, before proceeding to tickle her with his spare.

Bethany screamed, writhing against him. "No!" She squealed, attempting to wriggle her way out of his infernal tickling. "Garrett! Stop!"

"Still ticklish I see?" He laughed, never ceasing the infernal attack on her ribs and stomach.

_Nearly eight months later…_

The floorboards of the old room creaked and groaned as Garrett peaked his head around the doorframe to his sisters bedroom; he smiled when he saw her propped up slightly in her bed, centre stage; wearing a plain silk gown.

"Hey." He whispered, stepping into the room.

Bethany looked up at him from behind a book and smiled, carefully closing the old tome and placing it on the end table beside the bed. "Brother." The corners of her mouth turned upward into a coy grin. "I've lusted after you."

"Shh!" Garrett hissed, laughing and closing the door behind him "How're you feeling?" he asked, quietly stepping into the old stone room, his eyes falling across his sister.

"A bit of sickness, but I'm fine…Have you just returned now?"

Hawke nodded. "You're my most important place to stop off at…I can check in with Rhys and Evangeline later."

The Hawke's had joined the rest of the mage rebellions at Andoral's Reach. It had been almost two years since the events at the Gallows, and most of their companions had headed their separate ways.

Isabela had visited twice, bringing in luxury supplies and news.

Varric had returned to Kirkwall with Aveline, where they would continue with their previous jobs, all the while relaying information to Garrett.

Sebastian had left them after Anders destroyed the Chantry, and from what Hawke had heard, he was ruling Starkhaven now.

Fenris had decided to travel the world, regularly relaying letters to Varric, who passed them on to Isabela; who finally brought them to Hawke. There was no mail route to the fortress, after all.

Merrill and Anders had stayed with the Hawke's. Being mages, they wanted to see this through to the end, Anders especially.

So their merry little band had parted ways. Leaving only the mages, and the leader behind.

"Bath?" Garrett asked, after a moment of pause.

"No." Bethany shook her head, smiling. "I had one yesterday."

"Who helps you bathe when I'm not here anyway?"

"Oh, Merrill. She's the sweetest girl." Bethany smiled happily. "I'm glad she came with us."

Garrett chuckled. "I didn't know you two were such good friends?"

"Mmm, there's not really anyone else to be friends with…Anders is kind of awkward to deal with…"

Hawke laughed again. "You can say that again…So…Does Merrill know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Know?"

"You know? That I'm…" He fell silent for a moment, before shrugging.

Bethany giggled. "She may be young and slightly naïve, but she isn't stupid you know." She cocked her head mockingly. "I assume so…We haven't spoken openly about it, but…She knows." Bethany nodded to the door. "Lock it."

Garrett could have quite easily left the mages to their own devices. His sister had seemed to hate him after all…But he couldn't. Blood was thicker than anything, after all, and Bethany had quickly come to realise she was wrong for blaming her brother for everything. So he had stuck with them, and now here he was in Andoral's Reach.

Bethany had been given a rather spacious room due to her…Condition.

"You look comfortable." Garrett stated, turning the key in the door.

"Mmmm…This bed is spacious enough." His sister replied.

Garrett approached the foot of the bed. "Lucky for you." He punched his back twice. "Those awful excuses for beds that I'm sleeping on are killing my back."

Bethany simply smiled. "I've told you that you can sleep with me…Besides, I feel lost in this big bed…All alone."

"There's nothing I would rather do." The warrior sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots off as he spoke. "But you know what people will say." He frowned.

"Let them say what they like! Why should we care?" Bethany huffed, scowling at her brother's back.

Garrett chuckled for a moment, he hadn't come here to piss his sister off after all. So he decided to try and let the subject slide, and attempt humour instead. "I think they'd be jealous." He said, laying down at the bottom of the bed, so his legs still hung over the edge.

"Jealous of what, big brother?" She teased, giggling when he grabbed hold of her foot and ran his fingers along the sole.

"My…Foot massages?" He peaked an eyebrow, kneading his hands and palms across her foot.

"Ohhhhh Maker…your—Your foot massages are good…" Bethany moaned, closing her eyes and leaning back.

"Or…" Garrett slid a hand up his sister's smoothed leg and over her knee. "Maybe it's the way I make you feel." He trailed up further, past the hem of her gown and across her inner thigh. "Maybe it's the…way I make you feel better than any man could." His hand moved away, barely an inch from her nethers.

"Garrett, don't tease me…Please?" Bethany pleaded. She was rather powerless to resist once she was under his alluring spell.

Hawke smirked. "Please what?"

"Please…Please me?"

Garrett laughed. "No." He quickly moved his hand further up, sliding up the bed himself as it went. He pushed her gown over her heavily rounded belly…She was so big now, the baby was bound to be coming within a few weeks. "Maybe they'd be jealous of…This?" He smiled, running his hand lightly in circles. "Maker, you're beautiful." He placed his lips to the milky white flesh of her stomach for a long moment.

Bethany's hands ran through her brother's hair, ruffling it. "So are you."

Hawke smiled, sliding further up the bed so that he was beside her. "In all seriousness though." He placed a long kiss to her lips. "How are you feeling? I haven't seen you for a…while."

"I'm…Worried." Bethany replied.

"Worried? Why?"

"I've been reading, and…and many books say that children born of incest are cursed by the Maker, and that they can be deformed and sickly."

"She'll be perfect Bethany, I promise you…Strong and healthy."

"She? I like the sound of that." The pregnant Hawke sibling smiled. She was always happy when in her brothers arms; his touch and his words could make all of her worries and problems go away. "I've missed your touch, over these past weeks." Bethany continued, her hand moving to meet her brothers on her stomach.

"And I, yours." Garrett replied simply. He rested his head on his sister's shoulder and inhaled deeply. "I'm just happy to be back…You smell beautiful."

"Do you like it? It's perfume Isabela brought me, raspberry and…something." She shrugged. "I like it." Bethany inhaled too. Her brother smelled of sweat and the road, but it wasn't a bad smell, it was _his _smell.

The pair laid in silence for a long while, their intertwined hands slowly running across Bethany's bump.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bethany finally lifted her hand from her brothers and spoke up. "So what happened while you were away?"

Garrett shrugged lazily. "Nothing much…We rode to Montfort, ran into Isabela on the way back; I gather she had been to see you?"

"Ran into Isabela?" Bethany raised an eyebrow, a tang of jealousy in her voice.

"We spoke; that was all." Garrett reassured her. "I've told you, anything that existed between us was over that night you visited me on the ship."

"I…I know…I just can't help but think about it…About what you had with her."

Hawke sighed. "I'd be stupid to sleep with another when we have a baby on the way…And when I love you so much."

"Mmm…" Bethany smiled, her hands idly running through her brothers short, black hair as he rested against her shoulder. "I'm wrong to doubt you; I love you too." She replied.

They laid like that for another while, before Bethany gasped loudly, causing her brother to jump in surprise. "I think…" Bethany said. "I think I just found a grey."

"What!" Hawke jumped up, scrambling for the mirrored armoire on the opposite side of the room. "Where!" He tilted his head toward the mirror and ran his hands through his charcoal hair, searching for the elusive grey. "I'm not _that _old! I can't be going grey yet!" He moaned, only ceasing the search through his hair when his sisters laughing pierced his cries and groans. "You…" He frowned for a moment, before his lips turned up and he began laughing too. "You bitch!"

"Please." Bethany pleaded, in between huge gulps of air. "Please don't hurt me ser!" She gave him her best innocent goo-goo eyes.

"Your pleas do nothing for me, woman." Garrett lowered the pitch of his voice, to as deep as he could make it. "For now you have awoken…" He strode toward the bed, as menacingly as possible. "The tickle demon!"

"Oh no!" Bethany scrambled back on the bed slightly, attempting to look frightened throughout her bouts of giggles. "Not the tickle demon!"

"Do not resist, and it will be over soon." Garrett mounted the bed, slowly crawling toward his sister, his hands descending to her arms and gripping her negligee. "Remove these infernal constraints!" He demanded, helping her pull the silk down her arms.

"I'm only a poor virginal fisherman's daughter, whatever could you want with me?" The mage whimpered as she wriggled out of the silk…She really enjoyed this whole 'role-playing' thing.

Garrett sat back on his haunches for a moment, taking in the sight he had been without for near the last month. "So beautiful…" He muttered, breaking the character of the tickle demon.

Bethany smiled sweetly; that smile of hers, so stunning…The Maker must have found it amusing to create somebody so perfect in Garrett's eyes, as his sister. If she had been anybody else their relationship wouldn't have to be kept secret like it was. "Take me, brother." She pushed a long strand of hair out of her eyes and fixed those lust filled orbs onto him.

"Gladly, sister." He quickly slid off the bed and unfastened the ties of his leather jerkin and rough spun pants. He preferred to dress lightly while 'off duty'. Garrett quickly discarded the clothes on the cold stone floor, before adding his smalls to the pile. "I've been dreaming of this the whole journey back." He said as his sister properly pulled off the silk covering her body, leaving her naked to him.

"Maker, these tits just keep getting bigger and bigger!" He marvelled at the heavy bust hanging from his sister's chest, leaning forward and taking the full orbs in his palms and thumbing the perky nipples.

His cock was rock hard now, standing strong and straight, and he stood at the foot of the bed, taking Bethany by the feet and pulling her to the edge. He took the muscle between his legs in hand and guided it between his sister's slick nether lips, groaning contently as he slipped into her tight channel. "You seriously don't understand how amazing this feels…."

"Nggh, I—I do!" Bethany moaned as her brother spread her legs. He could no longer take her from above, so one of the easiest ways they found was for Bethany to lay at the edge of the bed while Garrett stood, plunging into her. "I have my needs as much as—as much as you."

Garrett's pace was slow, but he knew that he was hitting that spot deep inside Bethany with each thrust; he was smart enough to know that if he went too fast, too hard, it would be his undoing…But it seemed likely he wasn't to last more than a minute or two regardless. "Heh." Garrett ran his hands up onto his sister's baby bump, before leaning forward and catching her mouth in a kiss. "I hope you'll forgive my lack of—Stamina—ngh." He grunted. "I never even used my hand while I was away—I—I wanted to save myself, for you."

"Really?" Bethany raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You never touched yourself, in—ah!-near a month?"

"No." Garrett wrapped his hands around his sister's thighs and pulled her closer onto him. "I see that was—probably—a—mistake now!" He groaned, feeling his climax approaching already.

"Don't hold back just for me." Bethany smiled sweetly, pushing a few strands of hair out of her sweat slicked face.

"Hmm, thanks." Hawke made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a groan, before wiping his brow with his forearm. "Anyone would think I was out of touch."

"Brother." The pregnant woman leaned forward and pressed a palm to her brother's strong stomach. "You and I are the only ones here. Nobody will laugh. Now take your pleasure." She had a stern look on her face, one that brooked no argument.

"Heh." Hawke picked up his pace, his hips slamming into the inside of her thighs as his member pounded through her tight canal. He grunted, panted, and then moaned; long and loud. His cock throbbed and pulsed, the pleasure almost painful as he hit his climax. The first spurt shot deep into her, before he pulled out; leaving the second spurt barely inside her pussy, and allowing the rest to spill up and into her dark pubic hair. "Ohhhhh Makerrrr…" Garrett panted, jerking his cock a few lazy times as his powerful orgasm subsided.

Bethany laughed aloud. "Was that good?" She raised an eyebrow cockily.

"You'll always be good." Hawke wiped his softening cock on the inside of the mage's thighs and stepped around her, before laying down on the bed.

Bethany slid up beside him and smiled up at him with her big amber eyes, small globs of her brothers exertions slowly dripped from between her thighs, staining the bed sheets. "Ahhh…" She said, laying her head across his strong chest. "That was nice."

"Was it?" Garrett ran a hand through his sister's hair. "You didn't even…peak." He raised an eyebrow when she looked up at him and laughed.

"I didn't." She shrugged. "But I enjoy seeing you in pleasure."

"Pah! That can't be true. So if I didn't please you for the rest of my life, and only took my own pleasure…you wouldn't care?"

Bethany giggled like a little girl. "No." She slapped him on the chest. "When you've been away for a month, helping and protecting us, I don't mind." A finger trailed around one of his nipples, before she touched her lips to his. "But I won't have you getting lazy, Ser."

"Alright, I suppose that's fair." He chuckled and sat forward, placing his mouth against Bethany's stomach.

"I still can't believe this happened on the first time." The pregnant mage said, after a short silence.

"Well, who knows if it was the first time…It could have been the second…Or third, or fourth…Or even fifth. Since they all happened on consecutive days!" A smile curled across his lips as he thought back, placing his ear against her bump.

"No." Bethany said, running her hands gently through her brother's hair. "I know it was the first time." She smiled longingly…Maker, she was beautiful. "Your seed is strong…I wonder how many little bastards you have running around in Kirkwall."

She meant the word as no insult, Bethany had never been one to degrade people with words, and she hardly meant it now…She looked more sad, disappointed even.

Garrett understood where she was coming from though, how could their child feel special to her if he already had a dozen to a dozen different women.

"Bethany…" He said, looking into her reddened eyes. "I…" Hawke sighed heavily and shrugged. "I didn't think there was anything between us…I _knew_ there wasn't. I thought you hated me."

His sister smiled sweetly. "I could never hate you, brother. This will be our child though."

"I know." Garrett kissed her belly again. "Ahhh…" He closed his eyes for a long moment. "I hope Rhys can manage without me until tomorrow."

"He's been near a month, I'm sure he can last another night."

"I'm sure he can." Garrett slid back up the bed to his sister's side, leaving a trail of kisses along her collar bone and up her neck.

"Mmmm…" Bethany gasped quietly as a hand found one of her breasts and squeezed. She laughed after a second and turned to the warrior laying beside her. "My my, aren't you feisty?" Her hand trailed down to find her brother's cock, and slowly jerked it back into life. "Ohhh." She cooed. "Ready to go again, I see?"

Garrett nibbled on her ear lobe for a moment, before shrugging. "It seems that way…Here." He slipped his hands under her back, and slowly turned her onto her side; facing away from him.

"Oh." Bethany said. "We're doing that, are we?"

Garrett grinned to himself and brought a hand round to Bethany's front, finding the small bundle of nerves atop her sex and pinching it, eliciting a squeal from her. "Thought you'd like that." His spare hand found the thick globes of Bethany's soft bottom, before pulling one apart and pushing his length between the cheeks.

They did this once or twice a month, and Garrett was lusting for it at the moment. He should probably have been making good use of her cunt before the child came, while it was still so tight; but he just felt like having his sisters tight arse wrapped around him tonight.

He pushed slowly but surely, painstakingly spreading the tight ring of muscle until it engulfed the mushroom like head of his cock.

"Maker…" He muttered, as his member pushed into his sister. Thankfully he could last a little longer now, having climaxed only ten minutes or so ago; maybe he could even bring her a little pleasure.

Bethany moaned, gasping quietly as the cock slowly disappeared into her. "Ahh, g-gentle, please." She begged.

Hawke rubbed her clit faster; ceasing her complaints instantly. His own semen was smeared all over her nether lips, but he hardly cared; she could always lick his fingers afterwards…

When he glanced back down to his length, he saw more than half was now into her anus. "You're doing well." He mused.

Finally, when the length and breadth of Hawke's muscle was sheathed safely in his sister's behind, he shimmied forward, so that his strong chest was against her back. His spare hand wrapped around to grope and squeeze at her breasts.

Bethany whimpered quietly, sobbing in pleasure. "Please." She mewled. "Your fingers."

Garrett knew exactly what she meant, and the fingers probing at her clit quickly moved south, sliding between her labia and into her cum slicked tunnel.

"Ahh, yes!" Bethany cried at the double penetration; the three fingers now deep in her tunnel curled upwards to find her sweet spot. "Oh! Maker!"

"Is that—" Hawke picked up the pace of his hips, pushing into her rear with more fervour. "Good?"

"It's, it's more than good! Ahh!"

"Hmm." Garrett kissed his sister once on the neck, before digging his teeth in. She loved it when he bit her neck. "I'm making sure I don't 'get lazy'" He said, laughing.

"Stop talking." Bethany swatted back at him with a hand. "Just—Just carry on!"

"Such an eager slut." Hawke whispered into her ear, before biting the lobe and returning his attention to the job at hand. With his fingers curled and probed inside her, rubbing across her sweet spot every time, and his cock buried deep inside her ass; it was only a matter of time before she peaked. Hawke could hold himself back, at least until Bethany finished; there was no chance that he was going to leave her unfulfilled again.

Fortunately, that wouldn't be too long. The double stimulation was causing the pleasure to build quickly for the mage, it had been a while since she had been so…stuffed; and now she remembered why she liked it so much. Her mouth moved, but no words came out; on the third attempt she managed a meek. "I'm close."

Five more thrusts, sandwiching her between his fingers and his cock, and she came.

Her mouth opened in one long breathless moan, barely audible to Hawke himself. She rocked between his hand and his body, grinding her thighs against his hand. Her nethers exploded in a searing jolt of pleasure, sending a wave throughout her whole body; her pelvic muscles spasmed uncontrollably and her hands shot down to her brothers, to stop him from moving and causing the pleasure to be more unbearable than it already was.

Hawke grunted when Bethany's hands found his; her pelvic muscles tightened around his cock, causing her rear to become impossibly tight around him. He rocked his hips against her, two more times; before burying his face into the back of her neck, and joining her in release. He spilled the remains of his seed deep into her colon; almost crying out from the pure carnal pleasure of it all.

"Maker…" Bethany moaned quietly as the hot warmth of her brother's semen filled her; she came down from her orgasm relatively quickly, and laughed. "I'd have to…" She panted loudly, attempting to catch her breath. "Yeah…" She fell quiet, instead choosing to bask in the after sex glow.

They laid their, legs and arms intertwined for what could have been hours; Garrett lay behind Bethany, his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. And Bethany smiled, she was unbelievably happy…They could have stayed like this forever, for all she cared. But there was war, give it a few months and the Templars and Seekers would be knocking on their doors. She feared for their unborn child, and she knew her brother did too.

"What're you fretting about?" Garrett asked, as if he sensed it.

"I…The war."

"The war…" Hawke sighed, disentangling himself from his sister and rolling onto his back. "Try not to worry about the war, for five minutes." Before Bethany could argue, he spoke up again. "I needed that…" He grinned, changing the subject.

Bethany sat in silence for a moment, before she smiled in return. "As did I."

"So…How about that bath now? You could use it." He teased.

"Hah!" Bethany snorted. "_I _could use it!" She emphasized the 'I'.

"Oh come on! I've been out on the road and working! And, and fucking!"

Bethany giggled and rolled her eyes.

"It stinks in here too now, smells of cum and cunt." He laughed and slapped her on the rump.

"Brother! You're so lewd at times!"

The warrior grinned evilly and sat up, taking the mages hand. "Bath?" He asked again.

_A/N: Ugh, finally got this finished! It's only been sitting here half written for about six months…Yeah, anyways; requests to follow._


End file.
